


The Boss

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Omega, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another thing, Dream has noticed, that sets him and George apart from the other alpha-omega pairs is that George isbossy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319
Collections: Anonymous





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short, but consider these writing exercises, me getting used to their personalities and character. ;(
> 
> hope you enjoy. :)

Another thing, Dream has noticed, that sets him and George apart from the other alpha-omega pairs is that George is _bossy_. He’s not dominant, not really—he’s not an alpha in omega’s clothing—but he’s very aware of the things he wants and doesn’t use the more understated tactics of omegas to get them. Instead of luring Dream into his plans with soft whimpers and gentle touches, the subtle manipulations of an omega, he makes bold deals and doesn’t let up until the trade is exactly what he wants it to be.

It’s not a bad thing, not really, just another one of the omega’s many intricacies that made Dream fall in love with him, but it’s definitely not traditional omega behavior, and it makes the unorthodox alpha within Dream howl, appreciative of his match.

Dream leans back in his chair as George gives him another offer. Unless George’s conditions are outrageous, Dream is going to give in, but for the sake of the game, he rolls the other’s words around in his head, trying to figure out if he’s going to get back what he puts in. George looks eager enough, eyes wide and pleading, and Dream takes a moment to decide whether or not George’s happiness would be worth the trade-off. (It would be. Without a doubt, it always would be.) The omega is on the edge of his seat, more perched than sitting, and his stare burns into Dream’s skin. Unintentionally, it makes the long column of his neck even more prominent, elegant and thin like a swan, and when Dream’s eyes catch on the smooth swath of skin there, his gaze sticks, the alpha giving himself over to more primal urges. When George speaks, the words go in one ear and out the other, Dream’s alpha taking over as he watches the delicate skin of George’s neck tighten and release as the other talks.

“Dream,” the omega snaps, Dream’s eyes immediately going to his face, “are you even listening to me?”

“Yes,” Dream says.

George glares at him, eyes narrow and cold, before he sits back. “Then do you agree?”

“Yeah, sure,” and okay, maybe George isn’t above manipulation—it’s just omega manipulation he doesn’t partake in.

**Author's Note:**

> when i said i wasn't sure if i'd write more dream/george abo i meant a whole fic, so technically, i haven't really written more dream/george abo, i've just expanded on what i've started. but... okay, maybe i _do_ want to write a full fic within this universe, better establishing their characters and stuff.
> 
> also, please don't think i've forgotten sapnap! he'll be in later parts of this series, and i also plan for him to play a role in the full fic (if i ever write it).
> 
> thank you for reading; i hope you enjoyed it. :) have a good day/night!


End file.
